An Unwanted Attraction
by AnimeCrazyGal
Summary: [Hana Kimi]If you've been waiting for something to happen between Shizuki Ashiya and Hokuto Umeda then here's the hilarious tale of how Hokuto will try and romance the homophobic Shizuki. Also during the story learn how things go between Nakao and Nanba
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any properties or rights to Hana-Kimi. All rights belong to Viz and Hisaya Nakajo. Hisaya please hurry up and release the rest of Hana-Kimi I've been waiting since September for vol. 4 to come out, and I want the rest too. Gimme, Gimme. I want it! I want it NOW!

Warning: Shonen ai, Yaoi, Shizuki/Hokuto, Nanba/Nakao.

THE LETTER

_To my adorable little sister,_

_How are you doing Mizuki? Sano better be treating you well. I still disapprove of my adorable little sister dressing up as a boy and going to an all boys' school. Speaking of school I've finally finished all of my schooling and seminars to become a full-fledged doctor. Now that I'm officially a doctor I've decided to move to Japan so I can be near my little sister. I've signed a year contract with a medical practice near you school, with another doctor, I don't recall his name at the moment, but you probably know him. I'm arriving in Japan at the Tokyo airport on Saturday the 7th, I hope you can find a way there so you can meet my plane, I'd love to see you before I get settled in._

_Love Shizuki_

"Oh no," Mizuki said stopping in her tracks.

"What's wrong? You look like your going to faint," Sano asked nearly bumping into her.

"My brother is coming back to Japan. For good this time, he says he's finished with all of his schooling and is going to join a medical practice right here in Japan. He's going to be sharing the practice with Doctor Umeda, right here at the school."

"Does your brother realize he's working with Doctor Umeda? I thought he was some kind of homophobic? How is he going to be able to work along side Umeda if he's afraid to be around him?" Sano wondered.

"Shizuki says he can't remember the doctors name, that's my absentminded brother. But if he did know I doubt he'd be working with him, the bad news is he's stuck with Umeda for a whole year. You know what? I'm looking forward to seeing him." Mizuki said with a little smile.

"Why?"

"This is going to be good, I remember how pissed he was after the first time he met Umeda. Now he's going to be stuck working with him," Mizuki said laughing. "I just realized they're going to have to live together too. Oh this is going to be really good, now I can watch my brother go through some of the stuff I did, and he'll be a little to preoccupied with avoiding Umeda to keep an eye on us too much."

"That's a good thing, because then we wouldn't be able to do this," Sano said as he took Mizuki into his arms and kissed her. She was glad she'd finally told Sano that she was actually a girl. Then to find out that Sano had already known pretty much from the first day that she was. She'd transferred from America to go to school in Japan. Of course what she didn't tell her family was that she was disguising herself as a boy to enter an all boys' school, so she could meet her idol and crush Izumi Sano. Unfortunately now that Sano knew she was really a girl, they couldn't share the same dorm room anymore.

"I have an idea. Why don't we ask if doctor Umeda can drive me to the airport to meet and pick up my brother?" Mizuki suggested.

"If Doctor Umeda agrees I'm coming along too, so I can see the look on your brothers face when you show up with Umeda and tell him he's going to be working and living with him. I wonder if the doctor knows about your brother coming."

"I don't know, but lets head for Doctor Umeda's office." Mizuki and Sano turned the corner of the building and headed for the Doctor's office.

**Hokuto**

Doctor Hokuto Umeda was just about ready to leave his office and head home when he heard the bell over his door ring. "What do you want? I'm heading home, go away."

"You shouldn't greet your patients like that. No wonder you scare away half of them," Mizuki replied.

"Uh, not you, I'd rather see the devil himself telling me it's my time then have you show up in my office." Hokuto groaned. "What do you want now Ashiya?"

"Why do you think I want something from you Doc?"

"Because anytime you walk through that door you need something or other. Or you want to pass your little sob stories onto me, I'm sick of it. I'm a doctor not your father."

"Exactly, you're a _doctor_, which means you're supposed to help people." Mizuki said rolling her eyes.

"Yes but I'm not a psychologist, which is what you need," Hokuto shot back.

"Okay fine I'll just ask you without all the sweetness. Please, please could drive me to the airport this Saturday?" Mizuki begged.

"Why, you going back to America or something? Good riddance, you'll finally be out of my hair."

"No, my brother is coming to Japan and asked me to meet him when his plane comes in," Mizuki said looking at the doctor to see if he knew about her brother coming in. There was no reaction.

"Your brother? Oh that's right the lost blond Japanese American guy that came to visit awhile back, what was his name again Kizuki?" Hokuto asked pretending he didn't remember Shizuki at all. He remembered him all right the annoying homophobe who'd been afraid of him. He'd liked messing with Shizuki, but then somewhere along the way he'd felt some kind of attraction towards him. I mean he was attracted to men, but he didn't like being attracted to this particular man. "What's he coming out here for, another visit with his little sister?" Hokuto asked.

"You really are an idiot aren't you Doctor?" asked Sano.

"Hey I resent that remark, and why are you children calling me an idiot?"

"Because didn't you receive any paperwork on the new person who will be sharing the medical practice with you?"

"How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone yet. And yes I received the paperwork last week I just haven't had a chance to read it yet, not like it's any of your business. Why do you ask?" Hokuto asked eying Mizuki cautiously.

"Because the doctor you'll be working with is my older brother."

"WHAT! How can that be? Why would your brother even sign to work with me when he can't stand being near me?" Hokuto felt a little hurt at that thought. Of course he couldn't help he liked men, and Shizuki couldn't help being a homophobic.

"Well my brother is more of an idiot then you are, and he doesn't even realize he's going to be working with you." Mizuki said shaking her head.

"Thanks for letting me know, and I guess I'll drive you to the airport," Hokuto said grudgingly.

"Thanks Doctor Umeda!" Mizuki said grabbing Hokuto into a big hug.

"Let go of me! You know I can't stand all of this touchy feely stuff especially since you're a girl. Now go home and leave me alone until Saturday. And if you get hurt don't come running to me, I don't want to see you until Saturday, Hokuto said as he went back to his desk and sat down, he heard the bell ring again signaling they had left. _What am I going to do? I'm going to be working with this man for who knows how long, plus we'll also be living together. This is going to drive me insane. Why do I have to be attracted to this guy when he can't even stand me? All right I'm not going to let this bother me, time to go home, _Hokuto thought as he headed out the door for home.

**Mizuki**

"Hey Mizuki, Sano what are you guys up to?" Nakatsu asked.

"Oh hey, Nakatsu, Sekime, Noe," Mizuki said a little distracted. She was so distracted she didn't even notice her friends were looking at her strangely.

"Mizuki what's with that goofy grin on your face? It's kinda scary," Sekime asked.

"Hmm? I didn't even realize I was smiling at all. I'm a little distracted with my brother coming back to Japan as a doctor."

"What Chiari-san is coming back?" asked Nakatsu. Chiari-san had been the nickname they'd given to Shizuki.

"Yes, and guess what? He's going to be working with Doctor Umeda."

"I thought your brother couldn't stand him?" Noe asked.

"No he can't, which is why it's going to be so much fun when he shows up and finds out he'll be working with him."

"He doesn't even know he's working with Doctor Umeda? I always thought your brother was an idiot, but this just proves it," Noe said shaking his head.

"Yeah that's my big emotional older brother. Hey guys lets head to the dorm rooms and check who we'll be sharing a room with this year. Hey look it's Nakao," Mizuki said as they all headed for the dorms to meet up with Nakao.

**Nakao**

_No, no, no, this is not good, why am I sharing a room with Nanba? I specified to share a room with my last dorm mate, for the specific reason I wouldn't happen to be paired with Nanba, _Nakao thought to himself. Nakao jerked suddenly when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"You okay Nakao?" asked Mizuki. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh hi Mizuki. No, I'm fine, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Oh great I've got to share a room with Nakatsu, my life's over," groaned Sano.

"What's that supposed to mean!" shouted Nakatsu.

"It's just that you're very annoying to live with. I should

know, I remember our first year we were forced to live together for the first week of school; I don't know how I survived. One week of you talking in you sleep, leaving stuff lying around and sleepwalking was enough. What am I going to do for a whole year?"

"I do not talk in my sleep!" Nakatsu protested.

"Yes you do. How bout I leave out a tape recorder one of these nights so I can show you the proof?" Amazingly that shut-up Nakatsu quickly enough.

"So Mizuki who are you sharing a room with this year?"

"Um lets see," Mizuki said as she looked at the list. "I'm with Hiroki Minoshima, Nakatsu's old roommate."

"Have fun with that Mizuki, he's a little creepy with reading aura's and seeing ghost's and all of that crazy stuff," Nakatsu informed Mizuki.

"I'll be fine I guess, just as long as he doesn't creep me out too much I'll be alright. I don't' care for ghosts very much. So Nakao who are you sharing a room with this year?" Mizuki asked as she looked towards Nakao.

"I'm with Nanba this year, but there must be some kind of mistake. I mean he's a year ahead of us and all, why would they put us together?" Nakao said worrying.

"I feel sorry for you, you have to share a room with that womanizing bastard," Nakatsu grouched.

"Hey, Nanba's not that bad! Yes he may hit on every woman he meets, but that doesn't make him a bad person," Nakao said defending Nanba.

"Uh, sure whatever, I've gotta get to my room and start unpacking, are you guys coming?" Nakatsu asked as he started toward the dorm.

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you," answered Sekime.

"You guys go on ahead I'm going to talk to Nakao for a minute, I'll meet you there in a few minutes okay?" Mizuki asked. Sano, Noe, and Sekime left heading for their dorm rooms. "So what's really up Nakao? I know you wouldn't talk to me unless everyone else left."

"What am I going to do? I can't live with Nanba, you know I have this weird attraction to him, what if he found out and thought I was weird or something?" Nakao worried.

"Why don't you go to the office and see if you can switch rooms with someone?"

"Mizuki would you switch rooms with me?" Nakao asked as he grabbed onto Mizuki's arm.

"I'm sorry but I can't trade with you, just go to the office and ask. Otherwise your just going to have to deal with it, and hope you can survive living with Nanba. It's not like your always going to be together, your just going to be sleeping in the same room. During the day you'll both be at school and hanging out with friends on the weekends. I've gotta go, but I'll see you later," Mizuki said as she left.

_Mizuki does have a point we won't always be together. Maybe I should ask the office if I could switch rooms with someone? _Nakao was once again jolted out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him, knocking him over causing him to land on his butt.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you, are you alright?" someone asked as he reached out a hand to help him up.

_I know that voice it's Nanba's. _"I'm fine," Nakao said. Ignoring Nanba's offered hand, he stood up by himself.

"It's Nakao right? I _am_ sorry for bumping into you. I was in such a hurry to check the dorm assignments so I could get to my room that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Lets see I'm sharing a room with… you," Nanba said looking at Nakao.

"Yes, I just found out too, that were sharing a room."

"Well since were both here, we might as well get to our room, and get settled in," Nanba said as he headed toward their dorm. "Well aren't you coming?"

"I'm coming," Nakao said as he followed Nanba. _What am I going to do? I can't switch rooms now. He'll wonder why I don't want to room with him and I can't tell him the reason why. I hope nothing goes wrong. Oh what am I going to do! _

**Saturday**

Hokuto woke up to a pounding on his office door. "Who's there, go away I'm sleeping dammit." He yelled. The pounding just continued and didn't seem like it was going to go away, so he got up and answered the door. "What the hell do you want?" He said. He looked through blurry eyes noticing his unwanted guests were Sano and Ashiya. "Oh, great you two again," he said as he headed back towards the cot he'd been sleeping on collapsing onto it.

"Did you forget what today is?"

"It's Saturday?" Hokuto asked while yawning.

"Exactly it's Saturday, the day a certain doctor promised to drive us to the airport to pick up my brother. Am I refreshing your memory yet?" Mizuki asked.

"I completely forgot that was today," Hokuto said looking at the wall clock. "Why did you have to wake me up so early? It's only 9 o'clock in the morning, I was getting my beauty sleep."

"Your beauty sleep?" Sano said trying to hold back his laughter.

"All right children if were going, lets do this," he said glaring towards Sano. They all headed towards the school parking area and piled into his car, a silver Mitsubishi sports car convertible. It was such a nice day that they drove the whole way to the airport with the top down. The drive took a few hours, but it was a beautiful drive nonetheless. Once they arrived at the airport Hokuto drove around the parking for about ten minutes until he finally found a parking space. "Damn stupid cars, ten minutes to find a stupid parking spot?" he grumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something doctor?"

"No, I didn't say anything. Now hurry up and get your damn brother, I'll wait here in the car and don't take too long or I'll leave without you guys."

"You don't need to be so grouchy doc, we'll hurry okay," Mizuki said as she and Sano headed for the baggage claim area. Hokuto sat in his car staring at the exit waiting for his first glimpse of Shizuki since the last time he'd seen him 6 months before.

**Shizuki**

"Shizuki!" Mizuki yelled as she spotted her brother and ran into his arms.

"Mizuki! I've missed you so much," Shizuki said as he lifted his sister into his arms and swung her around. "Look at you, you're still my adorable sister. I just wish you still had your long hair though," he said pouting a little. He looked over his sisters shoulder and spotted Sano standing there staring at them. "Hello again Sano," he said reaching out to shake Sano's hand.

"It's nice to meet you again Shizuki sensei," Sano said wincing a little, he'd gripped his hand harder than necessary.

"How are you doing Mizuki?"

"I should be asking you that question. What made you decide to be a doctor here and not in America?"

"I was thinking about a change in my life and I wanted to be near you, in case you ever needed me. I am your big brother, so you can always come to me when you need something. Now I'll be close enough if you ever do need me. I hope you didn't have a problem getting here?"

"Not at all, I asked someone from school to drive us. He's waiting in the car for us," Mizuki said with a small smile. Shizuki grabbed his luggage off of the baggage claim and headed towards customs to give them his passport, they gave him the go ahead and all three of them headed out of the airport towards the parking lot. As they headed towards the car Shizuki noticed someone leaning against a silver Mitsubishi. He first noticed the white lab coat, the long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, glasses covering cold black eyes staring right at him, and then the complete person standing there in front of him, finally recognition.

"You!" Shizuki yelled.

**End Chapter One**

**A/N:** I've been waiting for something to happen between Shizuki and Hokuto since the first time these two met. I don't believe Hisaya is ever going to have these two get together since her manga isn't exactly shonen ai, so I just had to write my own story! I really enjoy reading Shonen ai, and Yaoi stuff for some weird reason. So far all of my story ideas are Shonen ai! I guess by just the way these two met and interacted with each other (I know they don't exactly like each other) it attracted me to these two and I just had to see something happen between them. I also had to add Nakao and Nanba's story. I know nothing will ever come of this either in the series but I feel sorry for Nakao and I really like Nanba's character. Of course out of the whole series Hokuto is my favorite. I know he's a bit cold hearted and a bit unconventional when it comes to being a doctor (I mean kicking your patients in the head! And all of the other mean things he's done) he's still my favorite though. When Shizuki first showed up he became on of my favorite characters too. I love how lost he always looks, and he's a bit of an idiot too. I hope you liked it please review! And if you haven't read this manga yet, the first four volumes are already out! I'll try to write the other chapters as soon as I can. I have 7 other stories I'm working on at the moment, so it might take me awhile. So be patient! Review! Review!


	2. Bad News

Disclaimer: If you didn't read it in the first chapter I'm not telling you again! Thank you Hisaya Nakajo for finally releasing vol. 4 and vol. 5! I can't wait for the rest to come out! Is Shizuki ever going to show up again?

** Bad News**

"Wh-What the hell is _he_ doing here!" Shizuki yelled pointing at Hokuto.

"Nice to see you again too," Hokuto said smirking a little as he started walking towards Shizuki.

Shizuki backed up a bit ready to run away if he had to. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Big brother settle down! Doctor Umeda was kind enough to drive us here to pick you up," Mizuki said trying to calm down her brother.

"No way! I'd rather walk then go anywhere with him!"

"I feel insulted. If you want to walk go ahead, because I'm leaving," Hokuto said as he got into his car and started the ignition.

"Doc please wait a minute while I try to calm Shizuki down okay?" Mizuki begged.

"You have five minutes," Hokuto said slamming the car door.

"Shizuki please let's just go, the quicker you get into the car the quicker you can get home and away from him." _At least that's what you think, I can't tell him right now that he's going to be living and working with this man he despises so much. This is going to be a rough road ahead of us._

"All right, lets leave already, but I'm only doing this because _you_ asked me Mizuki." Shizuki got into the passenger seat grudgingly. He leaned as far as he could against the door trying not to get anywhere near the doctor. Sano and Mizuki followed suit and got into the back seat. The drive this time was a lot quieter and much tenser then the drive there. Hokuto suddenly reached across Shizuki to reach into the glove compartment for his sunglasses, brushing his arm against him. "Don't touch me you pervert!" yelled Shizuki freaking out again.

"I didn't mean to touch you. And why would I want to in the first place? I can't stand you." _You're lying to yourself again Hokuto. _No one said another word for the rest of the trip; they arrived at the school after dark. Hokuto parked his car in front of his office and got out, heading for his house. "I'm going home, so no one bug me, even if it's an emergency," Hokuto said as he stomped off.

"Good riddance! I'll be glad to see the last of him."

"Uh, Shizuki I have something to tell you, it's kind of important. You see-," Mizuki started getting cut off.

"Tell me tomorrow, I'm kind of tired what with the time change and my long flight, could you just show me where my living quarters are? I think I'm going to take a shower and then go to sleep."

"All right, but don't get upset when you find out on your own," Mizuki said under her breathe. "Just follow that path then take a left it's right in front, it says doctors quarters right on the building, so you can't miss it," Mizuki said as she pointed to the same direction doctor Umeda had gone. "Sano and I have to get back to our dorm so I'll see you in the morning big brother. Goodnight!" Mizuki waved goodnight to her brother as she and Sano headed for their dorm.

Shizuki took the path Mizuki had pointed out and headed towards his new home. _The school hasn't changed since the last time I was here, _Shizuki thought to himself. He couldn't wait to take a shower and go to sleep so he could be refreshed and awake for his first day on the job. Shizuki reached the building and walked inside. He looked around the house and noticed a good sized living room, kitchen, rec room, dining room, and a study, there were also three bedrooms each with it's own bathroom. He'd been told he'd be sharing the place with another doctor. _I wonder who he is, and if we'll get along?_ Shizuki wondered. All of a sudden one of the bedroom doors opened and there stood doctor Umeda in nothing but a bath towel.

"You again! What the hell are you doing here! Did you follow me or something?" Shizuki screamed.

"Um, excuse but this is my house, so I can be here at anytime I want."

"What! I have to live with you? This can't be happening. I refuse to live with you!"

"Not only do you have to live with me, we're also working together too, so you're stuck with me. Unless you want to break your contract and never be a doctor again?" Hokuto asked slyly.

"You really are a cold-hearted bastard aren't you? Fine if we have to live together then just stay the hell away from me! And put on a robe or something!" yelled Shizuki staring at Hokuto's naked chest still wet from his shower. Shizuki turned around and headed for his room slamming the door behind him not liking where his thoughts were going. _What the hell was I doing staring at his naked chest? I can't stand that man! What am I going to do? I don't know if I can survive a day let alone a year of living and working with him. _Shizuki sat down his suitcases on the bed and headed for his bathroom to take a shower. _Time for a shower then sleep, I need to be refreshed and awake for tomorrow, make that everyday for the rest of the year. I can't let him know he gets to me anymore then I already have. Okay no more thinking about him, let's take a shower and get to bed. Everything will be fine as long as we aren't around each other too often. Maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up in the morning and never see him again? _Shizuki thought, knowing he was just kidding himself, because life was never that simple or easy.

**Hokuto**

Hokuto watched as Shizuki stormed into his room and slammed the door. _I think I might've pissed him off just a little. _He turned and went into his own room, to change for bed. It was still too early to go to sleep so he decided to watch some T.V. in the rec room. He sat on the couch for an hour flipping through the channels not finding anything good to watch and realized his attention wasn't on the T.V. one bit. He kept looking at Shizuki's bedroom door hoping he'd come out of his room. _What am I doing? Why the hell am I waiting for him to come out of his room? He's probably going to stay in his room all night so he can avoid seeing me again. Well fine I'll go to bed too then._ Hokuto headed to his room, but found himself in front of Shizuki's door instead. _What the hell am I doing here? I was headed to my room, how did I end up in front of his door? _He knocked lightly on the door, no one answered, and he was about to turn back to his room when he found his hand was on the doorknob. He turned the handle and entered the room. "Are you awake?" he asked. There was no answer; all he could here was the gentle sound of loud breathing and light snores coming from the bed. He walked toward it looking at Shizuki. _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep and also very cute, a big difference from when he's awake and nearly frothing at the mouth whenever he sees me, _he thought to himself as he reached out to stroke Shizuki's hair and cheek. _His lips look so delicious I wonder what they'd taste like? _He started leaning towards Shizuki to kiss him, but caught himself in time. _What did I just try to do! Was I really just about to kiss him? This is going to be a big problem if I'm already trying to attack him on the first night; I really am very attracted to him. This is going to be hell, _he thought trying to slow his heavy breathing and his libido. _Time for me to go back to my room and sleep, yes that's what I need sleep; I haven't been getting enough lately. It's just the lack of sleep that's causing this reaction, _Hokuto told himself, knowing he was just kidding himself. He got out of the room as fast as he could trying not to slam the door behind him, afraid he'd wake up Shizuki, _I_ _don't need that, he'd be wondering what the hell I'm doing in his room, and probably try to kill me. _He closed the door quietly behind him and headed towards his room, hoping he wouldn't have any trouble sleeping, _yeah right like I'm going to be able to sleep peacefully tonight, my only peace of mind is he doesn't have any idea what I just tried to do. Thank god._

**The next day**

Shizuki woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, wondering about the weird dream he'd had last night. _Why would I dream about Umeda when I can't even stand the guy! _Last night he'd dreamt that Umeda had come into his room and kissed him! _Uh, why would I dream about something like that? I don't want him to kiss me! I can't even stand being around queers! _Shizuki got dressed for the day putting those thoughts out of his head. He left his room and headed towards the kitchen to eat breakfast, as he looked around the house on his way he didn't notice Umeda anywhere, _good he must of left already, gives me a little more time to prepare myself before I have to see him again. _Shizuki grabbed something to eat and some coffee then headed to the school office to meet the principal and the rest of the staff. As he reached the school he stopped for a second to calm his nerves, then headed inside the building to the office.

"Hello, I'm the new doctor, Shizuki Ashiya" Shizuki said to the middle aged woman with glasses and a bun sitting behind a desk. Her nameplate read: Mrs. Kudo, with Secretary written under her name.

"Oh, hello Ashiya sensei, Mr. Motoh is waiting for you in his office, just go straight down that hallway and it's the first door on your right."

"Thank you," Shizuki said as he headed down the hallway to the principals office. He knocked on the door and heard someone yell come in.

"You must be the new doctor Shizuki Ashiya, nice to meet you. I'm Yuichi Motoh the school principal, but you can just call me Yuichi everybody else does," Motoh said shaking Shizuki's hand enthusiastically. The principal was a tall skinny man with graying black hair and glasses covering what looked like kind, laughing black eyes. Shizuki liked him right away and hoped they would get along.

"Thank you for having me here," he said as he sat down.

"Enough with the thank you's, were very grateful for you relocating here all the way from America. We're in need of another doctor since we have so many more students enrolled this year. And doctor Umeda is a bit odd at times, so we'd like to have a second doctor to help him out and maybe look after the students. You've already met doctor Umeda right?" asked the principal.

Shizuki nodded his head, not wanting to add that he'd met him all right, and wished he hadn't.

"Why don't I give you a tour of the school? Then we can head over to the doctors office."

"Sure," Shizuki said as he followed the principal out of his office. First they headed for the main building, which held the majority of the classrooms, and then they headed towards the gym, which had almost everything imaginable for sports, next was the arts building and the cafeteria. The last places on the tour were the dorms, which they just passed by on their way to the doctor's office.

"This will be your office, plus the medical facility. You have all the supplies you'd need if this were a normal doctors office, if there was a major emergency though the patient would have to go to the local hospital. Well I'll let you get settled in. Before I forget we're going to have an assembly in the gym after school today to introduce you, so come by my office at about 4 o'clock today alright?" the principal said as he walked back towards his office.

"Sure, thank you sir," Shizuki said as he walked towards his new office. _Okay you can do this Shizuki, _he thought trying to prepare himself for another encounter with Umeda. He walked to the front door slowly and entered his new office. When he got inside he noticed a room with six patient beds each divided by a curtain for privacy and other medical equipment. There was another room with about twenty more beds and other medical supplies, plus a storage room. To the right were two desks both unoccupied, he looked around the office a bit more exploring and keeping an eye out for Umeda. _I wonder where he went? Why do I care anyway? I should be happy he's nowhere near me. _Shizuki headed for his desk and started unpacking the boxes with his office stuff that had been delivered to the school the other day. While he was unpacking one of the boxes he heard the bell over the door ring, "I'll be right there," he called out to whoever just walked in.

"No need for that Shizuki," Hokuto whispered into his ear.

"Where the hell did you come from! And don't touch me!" Shizuki yelled, not liking the way he felt when Umeda said his name; it had sent shivers down his spine.

"How are we going to work together if we aren't even getting along on the first day?" Hokuto asked.

"Why don't we divide the building in half and you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine?"  
"Your really serious aren't you? I can't believe it, you really are an idiot. Just because I'm gay and it makes you feel a little uncomfortable doesn't mean we can't get along now does it?"

"Yes it does. I can't stand being near you, it's not just because your gay, you also grate on my nerves for some weird reason."

"I grate on_ your_ nerves? How about your annoyingness with always screaming anytime I get near you? Now that gets on _my_ nerves," Hokuto said getting a little annoyed with him.

"All right, but just don't come too close to me, and I don't just mean in the office either that also applies at home too. Why the hell do we have to share a house any way?"

"The living quarters are provided by the school so you can be on call at anytime your needed. That house is big enough for the both of us, so you don't have to worry about me always being around. Plus I'm not always there in the first place; I do have a life you know? I need to get some once in awhile," Hokuto said with a smile.

"That's disgusting! I don't want to know any of your gay details. Now ju-just leave me the hell alone!"

"All right, fine, fine if you want to be left alone have fun, I'm going out for awhile so you can be alone. I don't know when I'll be back, so you can handle this place all by yourself right? Since you don't want me anywhere near you, don't come running to me if you need anything," Hokuto said as he slammed the door behind him.

_Good riddance, and like I need any help in such a small medical facility. I doubt many kids get hurt around here anyways. _Shizuki went back to unpacking his things and looked around the building once more trying to acquaint himself with the place.

**Hokuto**

"Dammit! What the hell attracts me to that man? He pisses the hell out of me!" Hokuto yelled out loud. _What really pisses you off is he's not attracted to _you _isn't that right Hokuto? _"Yes it is dammit! It's not right for your conscience to point that out, so shut up already!"

"Are you talking to yourself again uncle Hokuto? Did one of your boyfriends dump you or something?" Nanba asked coming from out of nowhere.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, dammit! And for the hundredth time don't call me uncle when were at school it's doctor got it? Call me _doctor," _Hokuto said still seething.

"Okay _doctor_, what's with you? You look like you've lost it or something? Let me guess it's a new man in your life that's driving you insane huh?" Nanba said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

_How the hell does he do that? He hit it right on the nose. _"If you promise not to tell anyone and I mean _anyone _I'll tell you. But if you say a word I'll kill you, family or not," He said threateningly.

"I won't tell anyone scouts honor."

"You were never a boy scout. All right, its Shizuki," Hokuto whispered.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"It's Shizuki dammit!" he yelled getting frustrated.

"Shizuki? Do you mean the new doctor? Isn't he also Ashiya's older brother? Why you sly dog, what's the problem then?" Nanba asked his uncle.

"The guy hates me! He can't stand me because he knows I'm gay, he's a bit of a homophobic, I'm just glad he doesn't know how I feel," he said feeling defeated.

"Uncle, I mean doctor I'm surprised your letting something this little get you down. You usually go at it without complaining one bit. If you want him go get him. Change his mind about how he feels, I know your not much of a romantic, but this one might call for a little romancing and some tender care."

"You know your right, it might be a little difficult, but maybe it will be worth the challenge and I do like a challenge. It's just I usually don't have to work at attracting someone, with me being so attractive and all."

"Keep telling yourself that uncle," Nanba said laughing.

"Enough with calling me uncle already. This is kinda pathetic isn't it? I'm getting advice on my sex life from my 18 year-old nephew, I really do need help. And aren't you suppose to be in class right now?" he said looking at his watch.

"That's where I was headed when I saw this pathetic guy talking to himself and I just had to help him. See you later uncle," Nanba said heading for the gym.

"Dammit boy, stop calling me that!" Hokuto walked towards his house thinking of what Minami had just told him. Did he want Shizuki that badly? _Yes I do, for some reason I can't get him out of my head, ever since the first day I met him, I couldn't forget him. _

**Flashback **

_He was sitting at his desk when he looked up and noticed a lost looking blond guy._ A lost Caucasian it would appear_. "Looking for someone!" he asked from the window scaring the man._

_"Uh, um I have a relative at this school! I'm just searching…I mean taking a tour…" the stranger said. _

Oh I get it; this must be Ashiya's brother._ "Is that so? Well come on in and I'll tell you where to go!" _

_"Uh…really?" the stranger asked as he followed him into his office._

"_Have some tea," he said offering the stranger some tea._

_"Thanks."_

_"Oh, let me take your coat," he said touching the mans shoulder. Where his hand was resting he could feel a shiver run through the strangers body. _

_"Huh? Oh th-thanks," the stranger said handing him his coat._

_"So, how do you like our school?"_

_"I mean…I haven't noticed anything particularly good or bad…oh I'm sorry."_

_"No, no. That's quite all right. Our school is very accepting. That may be why we've been blessed with a rather odd transfer student recently. It seems that this person is obsessed with a certain high-jump star."_

_"Ha ha. Pretty crazy all right."_

_"Hmm, especially when you consider it's a _**girl**_-," he said cutting off on the word for effect. All of a sudden the stranger spat out his tea in a spray and started to cough. "-**Ish** sort of fellow," he continued._

_"Excuse me."_

_"It seems this fellow is trying to encourage his friend to come back from a leg injury."_

_"A leg injury…?"_

_"Yes, I don't know much about it but, apparently in junior high he got into an accident while trying to save a fellow student. He tore a ligament. He's healed physically, but mentally he's still wounded._

_"A ligament huh? Those are prone to reinjury."_

_"Another cup of tea?" he asked reaching for the stranger's cup briefly touching his hand. Once again the stranger reacted to his touch. _I thought so, _he thought looming over the stranger._

_"Uh, wh-what are you…?"_

_"I'm your worst enemy," he said with a huge smile on his face._

_"You mean…oh my god you're a homo!" the stranger screamed pointing at the doctor._

_"Bingo!"_

_"Aieeee! G-g-g-g-g-g-get away!" the stranger screamed as he ran from the room to get away from him._

**End flashback**

Hokuto laughed a little at the memory of their first encounter. _I really am a cold-hearted bastard aren't I? _He thought, remembering the way he'd treated Shizuki the first time they'd met. He'd purposely touched him, to see if he could get a reaction out of him. When he'd noticed that it did affect Shizuki he'd kept on doing it until he had flipped out and freaked. And he'd enjoyed seeing that reaction, knowing he was affecting Shizuki in some way good or bad. He also remembered their second encounter; he'd never forget it.

**Flashback**

_He'd been standing nearby not meaning to eavesdrop. When he heard someone yelling he couldn't help overhearing. _

_"Hmph, look at him! What a wuss, he doesn't even stand up for himself!" Shizuki yelled to Sano's back._

_"Sh-Shizuki," Mizuki whispered. "I HATE YOU SHIZUKI!" she screamed._

_"Why? What am I doing wrong? Is it wrong for me to protect my baby sister from this evil boy's school? Am I doing such a bad thing? Maybe I have been a little pushy but, but…is there no god?" Shizuki said whining like a baby. "M-Mizuki wait!" he yelled trying to get Mizuki to stop running away from him. "Even if he does jump you'd better remember that whether you stay here or not is up to me!" he said as Mizuki ran off._

_After that little tirade, Hokuto couldn't stand by any longer he had to say something. "Well, well," Hokuto said giving applause to Shizuki for his stupidity. "My what an inspiring display of brotherly love."_

_"Y-you again? **The queer**!" Shizuki screamed breaking out into hives._

_"I'm a doctor," Hokuto said getting a little pissed._

_"Don't touch me, get the hell away from me!" Shizuki hissed._

_"Pretty catty aren't we? Don't worry; you're not my type. You repulse me, and you call yourself a doctor?" Hokuto asked getting even more pissed._

_"What?"_

_"I know how much you care about her, but a bit of empathy wouldn't be misplaced."_

_"Thanks for the advice, but believe me you don't know anything about having a little sister." Shizuki said._

_"I'm saying this because I _do _know, fool," Hokuto said jerking on Shizuki's tie bringing his face an inch from his own. "Let me give you some advice, if you don't stop being so stubborn you're going to lose something very precious," Hokuto said as he pulled Shizuki into a kiss just to piss him off. "Later," he yelled as he walked away. "I'll be nice and tell you something, Sano's competing this coming Sunday, whether you watch him or not is up to you, bye Shizuki." As he walked home he could hear Shizuki swearing to himself._

**End Flashback**

He still remembered that little kiss and wished it could have been more. _I'd like to give him his first _real_ kiss. _Maybe Minami's on to something, maybe I should find a way to win Shizuki's heart. _Now to form a plan…_

**End Chapter 2**

**A/N:** There it is chapter two is finished at last! I've had this written for the last month or so but it's taken me awhile just to finish the last paragraph, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this chapter or not. The flashbacks are from book two when Shizuki comes to Japan. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'll try to keep up the good work. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews everyone! I know I said I was going to have a side story added to this about Nakao and Nanba, but I'm not sure just yet if I can add it into this story. If I don't then I'll make them their very own story sometime in the future. Until next time!


End file.
